A heart after all
by Mr.Miyagi
Summary: Mr. Scroop finds an amnesiac who may be more than he appears.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, but I do own Asher

"Ow." The 16-year-old boy sat up and rubbed his head. Having just woke up his

deep brown eyes were still adjusting to the light. All around him were voices, loud

voices.

"Awake already?" One of them asked in surprise

"Uh, yeah." He looked at the person speaking.

It was a tall blonde woman in a surgeon's outfit holding a clipboard. He then realized he

was in a hospital bed with one of those hospital robes on.

"What happened?" He asked, confused

"We were hoping you could tell us." She said. He shook his head, his short,

unruly black hair swaying with his head movements.

"I can't remember anything."

"At all?" She quirked an eyebrow

"Well, I remember some kind of explosion and a lot of sand." He furrowed his

brow in concentration

"The sand is probably because we found you unconscious in a desert. Anything

else?"

"I-I'm not sure, but I think my name is Asher."

"Anything else?"

"Wow, you're noisy. And no, that's it." Asher said

"Alright. We'll talk later." She smiled comfortingly

After she left Asher mumbled under his breath, "I don't plan on being here that

long." And with that tore out of bed and went over to the window. The surgeon looked

back just in time to see Asher opening the window.

"Wait! You're in no condition to be up!" She ran to him in panic, but too late.

Asher jumped out the window.

Falling from the window through the sky was thrilling. The wind blowing past,

the adrenaline rushed through Asher's veins, and the ground only 60 stories below.

"Darn, I really should've checked that before I jumped." Asher thought,

disappointed

He braced for impact and reached for the nearest thing, which happened to be a pirate

ship that was taking off. But this wasn't just any pirate ship, It was the ship of Mr. Scroop

who was on the lookout for a new pirate crew. Scroop, of course, was not slow to

investigate the strange noise and wasn't exactly pleased to see a teenage boy hanging off

the side of the ship.

"I don't know how you got here, but I know how you're getting back." Scroop

snarled. (by now the ship was in outer space Scroop raised his giant claw and, **_CRASH!_**

Asher was forced to let go and went falling towards the planet yelling, "Not agaiiiiii."

Scroop allowed himself a smile of satisfaction. But as soon as he turned around to

go back inside he saw Asher hanging onto a horizontal pole nearly 20 ft above.

"How'd you get up there!" Scroop exclaimed

"I don't know, just get me down." Asher struggled to get a better grip.

"Gladly." Scroop climbed towards Asher and got ready to strike.

At that moment muscle memory took over. Lifting himself up with his arms, or

rather one arm, Asher swung his legs under Scroop, causing the giant spider creature to

fall on his side. Asher balanced himself on top of the pole on his hands and as soon as

Scroop was up he used his body like a spring and kicked both the head and sternum.

Asher did a flip and twisted his body in midair landing perfectly balanced on the out

stretched pole. Then his arms started flailing around wildly and he fell off.

"Wow, I fall off stuff a lot." Asher said, picking himself off the wooden crates

he'd crashed into.

"What! Not even a scratch!" Scroop thought in horror as he watched Asher dust

himself off. "Who is this kid?"

_Sniff, sniff._ "Mmm, something smells good." Asher's mouth watered as he headed

towards the galley.

Scroopmade his way down to the galley where he beheld a horrid sight. Asher was

stuffing his face Goku style. By the looks of it he'd already eaten nearly half the food.

Asher stopped when he noticed the arachnid's approach.

"I don't know how you did what you did, but when I kill you it won't really

matter." Scroop the ever so impatient said

"Isn't that a little extreme? I mean, I can't remember more than 12 minutes of my

life."

Scroop pushed his face menacingly close to Asher's.

"You really think I care?" Scroop snarled

"Ya know, someone could easily misjudge this as a compromising position."

Asher pointed out really getting on Scroop's nerves. (like that's difficult)

"Why you little!" Scroop chased after Asher who managed to stay one

step ahead. Dodging, flipping, and both would occasionally defy gravity by running up

the wall to the ceiling before curving back down.

"What I say?" Asher asked, when the sound of police sirens stopped the chase.

"Attention, provide identification of yourself immediately, repeat provide

identification immediately." Came an official sounding voice over the speaker

Scroop growled in the back of his throat. No way could he take on the entire fleet single

handedly.

"Hi, what's up?" Asher pushed the button for the intercom before Scroop could

stop him.

There was a moment of silence at the other end as though the speaker was thrown aback,

then they replied, "You can't possibly be more than 16. Obviously your family is taking

you to planet Coral to attend our benefactor's party?"

"That's right." Scroop told her.

"Very well, sorry for the mix up, can't be too careful." The voice apologized and

the fleet moved out of the way.

Scroop couldn't believe his good fortune. The benefactor of planet Coral, named

for the galaxy it half- inhabited, was one of the wealthiest men in the universe. It was the

perfect way for Scroop to get rich quick. The downside was since that fleet had probably

transmitted their conversation straight to that benefactor there was no way Scroop would

be able to get near the money unless Asher was with him.

"I'll just use him for this one thing." Scroop thought


	2. getting there

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, but I do own Asher

"Alright, listen ya little brat. I'll allow you to live for a little longer, assuming you

do _everything_ I say." Scroop made sure Asher understood how it was going to work.

"I thought that's what a crew was for. Where's yours?" Asher asked

Scroop's face twitched, "I haven't got one yet. Is that a problem?" Scroop's voice dared

him to answer

"I guess not if you're planning on just spending your life floating in outer space,

doing nothing but floating,"

"Like your particles will be doing if you don't learn to shut up?" Scroop

threatened

"I'm a 16-year-old amnesiac, what's your excuse?"

And with that the chase was once again on with Scroop intending to beat that smart off of

Asher, and Asher wondering why honesty seemed so upsetting to this guy.

"What? Not feeling as confident as you were back on the mast?" Scroop mocked

"What are you talking about? I fell off!" Asher yelled back

"I meant before that you idiot!" was this kid really so dense that he didn't realize

Scroop was referring to their fight?

"It's not nice to name call, and before I was stuck up there." Scroop came to an

immediate halt

"Wait, you mean to tell me that's all you remember?"

Asher followed suite and stopped as well.

"Why, was there something else?" Asher asked, getting the strange feeling that

there was.

"Nothing." It would be much easier to control him with fear if he didn't know

what he could do.

Of course, first the kid was going to have to aquire a sense of fear.

"From now until we reach planet Coral I'll be pounding the plan into you

forwards and backwards. Get it?" Scroop was showing his irritation at the idea of having

to baby-sit some kid. Especially when that kid seemed to have a knack for pushing his

buttons.

"Yeah. But why would you need to pound the plan into me backwards? I mean,

no one reacts a plan in reverse. That'd be just stupid!" Asher laughed at the thought of

a thief with a stolen jewel returning it.

"To make sure you know the plan very well, it's part of working with a pirate."

Scroop explained

So for the next three weeks Scroop drilled him on what to do. Of course, during

that time the arachnid did learn Asher's name. It was a miracle that Scroop hadn't tried to

rip him to shreds in that time. Not that he hasn't lost his temper and tried. Asher did tend

to be very infuriating. He never seemed to run out of energy, and it was disturbingly

idiotic how trusting the kid was. Besides, nothing he said made any sense. He once

compared the dangers of deactivating a bomb with making chocolate cake.

Speaking of food, they would've reached planet Coral by now if it hadn't been for

the fact they kept having to stop for food supplies thanks to Asher's bottomless pit of a

stomach. Still, it was weird for Scroop to be depended on by someone who wasn't

looking to get anything out of it, except a better understanding. Asher did have a great

memory, it was a mystery how he could've lost it.

Finally, planet Coral was in reach. However, all fantasies Scroop had of that huge

fortune were quickly interrupted by cannon fire. It was another ship, navy style

with a pirate flag floating above it. Scroop growled in his throat.

"What was that?" Asher asked, sounding a little strange (a different strange than

usual)

"Pirate crew must've commandeered a Navy ship and mistaken us for wealthy

planet clients."

Scroop had expected Asher to blurt out something like, "So I'm guessing they haven't

met you before." But he didn't say anything, as though he was concentrating

Just then there was an earsplitting noise and the ship shook violently. The other ship had

rammed into them.

"Go see what they're up to." Scroop demanded

Nothing happened.

"**Asher**!"

"Right." Asher snapped out of it and ran onto the deck.

For a moment Scroop wondered what was wrong with him, but then shook it off. He had

more important things to worry about than that. Not that he was worried.

"They're boarding the ship!" He heard Asher shout and rushed onto the top of the

deck. If these pirates thought they were going to get away with this they had another

thing coming. No one was going to make a fool out of him and live!

As soon as Scroop reached the deck it looked as though Asher had already started

the fight. If he kept fighting like he was than with a little help from Scroop taking these

bozos down would be a breeze, if time consuming.

It was true, the fight between Asher, Scroop, and the pirates was lasting a while,

until a fleet of Navy ships interveined. Apparently they weren't exactly happy that one of

their ships had been stolen by pirates. After throwing the 'scum' into the brig. One of

them apologized to the scum named Scroop for the trouble. Obviously ashamed and

embarrassed that their security had failed them, not that Scroop was complaining. They

even offered to escort them the rest of the way and not wanting to look suspicious Scroop

agreed.

"You sure did give them a beating." One of them said in a voice that was between

distain at civilians doing the navy's job, and pure amusement.

"One can never be too careful." Scroop replied.

Asher had once again forgotten about his involvement in the fight, and Scroop could see

no reason to tell him.


	3. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, but I do own Asher

Asher was eating with the rest of the guests while Scroop had snuck off to inact

his plan. Surprisingly enough Asher wasn't stuffing his face the way he normally did, but

instead was very neat. He didn't know how he seemed to know which fork was the right

one, or what strange things they considered as manners, it just came like a force of habit.

Then again how did babies know to breath in first and then out?

Scroop snuck around, knowing that being caught back here could be very bad for

him. Of course, it'd be even worse for whoever caught him. He snarled. Finally Scroop

found what he was looking for. The vent. All he had to do was shine a light through it so

Asher would know to get out and could help carry the money and jewels back to the ship.

Then Scroop would slip a very special explosive inside the vent and close it. As soon as

The flame reached the powder inside the bag it would create a gas that would have to

travel to the only open vent, the one in the same room as all those wealthy guests.

He was just about to light the fuse when,

"Hold it right there!" a guard shouted, spotting him

Scroop rushed him and the guard took a shot, but Scroop had knocked his arm out of the

way and snapped his neck. Unfortuneatly that gunshot managed to set off the alarms.

One of the guests kept staring at Asher with a cold look which was very

unsettling. Asher was about to ask him if something was wrong when a gunshot

and the buzzing of alarms sent the whole room into a panic.

"Something tells me we're not going to be invited back." Asher mumbled, and

Something grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Come on!" Scroop ran past and practically threw Asher out of the chair.

They rushed down the hall until Asher suddenly let out a yelp. He'd been shot in the arm

and the culprit was the guy who had been staring at him at diner.

"I won't miss this time!" At first Scroop assumed the guy had been trying to shoot

him, but Asher just barely managed to dodge another shot. It was almost as if the guy

didn't even see Scroop.

"You really think I'm going to let you get away after what you did!" So that was

it. He and Asher must've met before.

"You know me? From where? What'd I do?" Asher asked, wishing he knew at

least something about his own life.

"It's your own fault you forgot, and I'm going to make sure you never

remember!" he shouted, firing another shot.

Scroop wrapped a claw around his neck. "You're really getting annoying." He snarled

"Fool. Don't you understand how dangerous he is?" The guy asked, speaking in a

voice that only Scroop could hear

"Asher? Dangerous? That's ridiculous!" How could anyone mistake that hyper

over honest kid as a threat?

"Oh really?" He smirked "Has anything unusual ever happened around him?"

Scroop recalled the first time they met. When Asher had fallen off the ship only to end up

high above in the mast, and that wasn't exactly the only time something like that

happened. One time Scroop had just stuffed him into the brig and found himself in

Asher's place and Asher in his. Plus no matter how physically hurt Asher got he seemed

resistant to bruising, and the few times he did get bruised or cut it healed up faster than

anything natural.

"Have you ever fought the kid before? Or at least seen him fight?" The guy

continued

Scroop could recall his fight with Asher alright. The kid's reflexes had been amazing to

put it lightly. Another odd thing was why Asher seemed to blank out during their fight as

well as the fight with the pirates.

"I can handle him." Scroop replied defiantly, and the person in his claw looked as

if he was about to burst into an utter giggle fit.

"He's really got you fooled, hasn't he? Once that kid gets his memory back you'll

be dead." He warned

"How could you know what Asher's like?" the kid was pretty tough, but killing

someone didn't sound remotely close to something he was capable of.

"Because I helped create him."

The look of shock on Scroop's face was unmistakeable.

"I found a way out!" Asher shouted and Scroop dropped the guy to go find him.

"So what did he say? I got distracted when I saw all those guards coming down

the hall." Asher asked when they had finally reached the ship and were preparing to

launch.

"He lied. He didn't really know you." Scroop told him

"I see." Asher looked down at his feet as the ship sailed into space. The look of

disappointment on his face.

However, he was soon broken out of it by something headed their way. A giant meteor

shower. So that was why none of the planet's navy vessles had followed them. Scroop

took the helm to evade them, only to end up in the path of a humongous lava burning

rock that was impossible to avoid. This was it. It got closer, closer, then Asher jumped on

the rail of the ship. The fire of the meteor reflected in his eyes, which lost all their

cheerfulness and seemed to be replaced with a cold anger. Asher held out his palms and

there was a powerful, blinding flash of light and all the meteors were gone. Scroop

couldn't help but think of what he'd just been told. _"He's really got you fooled. When he _

_gets his memory back you'll be dead." _


	4. MrSilver

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet or the Monty Python reference that will be made, but I do own Asher!

Asher groaned and made his way back to conciousness.

"What happened? Where's that meteor?" He asked, looking around for it

"The heat from it built up pressure behind our sails and knocked us off course."

Scroop lied about everything except the fact that they really had been knocked off course

(thanks to Asher's little stunt) He wasn't exactly sure why he had lied to Asher about

what happened or why he'd kept his conversation with Asher's supposed creator secret,

but he supposed it was out of his natural desire to remain in control. Or so he tried to tell

himself.

"So does that mean we're going to wind up inside a black hole that will transport

us to another dimension where mimes keep everyone trapped inside invisible boxes?"

Asher asked him

"For the last time, mimes are not really part of some secret underground

crimering." Scroop rolled his eyes "Besides, we're just going to land on the opposite side

of planet Coral and make a few repairs."

As soon as the ship touched down on land Asher was off exploring while Scroop

went to find some parts for the ship. When he was roaming around who else should he

bump into but,

"Silver!"

"Scroop!" The cyborg was just as surprised to see Scroop as Scroop was to see

him.

"What are you doing here?" Silver glared at him

"I could ask you the same thing." Scroop retorted

"I'm not the one who's supposed to be dead." Silver pointed out, remembering

How Jim had told him that his former crew mate had flown into outerspace.

"Don't tell me you're referring to the cabin boy's stupid little stunt. I thought you

knew me better than that." Scroop flashed him a bit of a maniac grin

Silver chuckled

"Can't say I'm surprised." he admitted

"Hey, you're that guy from the wanted posters!" Someone shouted pointing at

Scroop

"You sure it's him?" Another person asked, overhearing the shout

"That's him alright." Two more people joined

It was now becoming a crowd.

"That benefactor must've made sure I'd be recognized all over the planet."

Scroop thought

"Why's he wanted?" Silver asked, although he had some very good ideas

"Well, er, uh," They frowned, making it obvious that they had no clue, then

Someone blurted out the first reasonable explanation that popped into his head.

"For witchcraft!" everyone gasped

"That must be his accomplice!" Another one pointed at Silver

"Now hold on," Silver began only to be interrupted by some kid in the crowd

yelling,

"Burn the witches!" and with a cheer the angry mob was on Scroop and Silver's

tail.

As the villagers armed with torches and pitchforks chased them Silver though he heard

Scroop mumble, "He's so dead." Finally the two had been backed into a dead end

"This is ridiculous!" Scroop growled

The crowd was closing in on them,

"If we're witches than why not prove it?" Silver challenged and they stopped to

murmer among themselves that there was no way to prove it.

"I have an idea." The same kid from before spoke up, making his way to the front

of the crowd "What do we do to witches?"

"Burn them!"

"Right, and why do witches burn? Think about it. What else burns?" He asked

"Wood."

"Exactly, witches burn because they're made of wood."

Scroop and Silver exchanged glances.

"Now, what is unique about wood?"

"You can make bridges with it. Wait, are you saying we should turn them into a

bridge?"

"Can't you also build bridges with stone?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, wood floats!"

"Correct!" Asher congratulated

"So we should throw them in a pool and see if they float?"

"No, it's not as complicated as that. For you see ducks also float, so if we

compare their weight to a duck's weight we'll find out if they're witches." Asher

concluded and everyone agreed this was a good idea, there was just one problem. The

two had snuck off while they were talking.

The mob split up to search for them.

"There are some caves on the outskirts of town we could hide in until things calm

down." Silver informed him and Scroop reluctantly agreed

But as soon as they stepped out of hiding they were spotted. Thankfully Asher was there

to knock them out before they could warn the rest of the village.

"I like angry mobs, they got torches." Asher said in response to the glare Scroop

was giving him

Silver was already on the move, however he couldn't help but notice that the kid was

now with them. There was no time to deal with that now, so he just kept running with

Scroop and Asher until they reached the caves.


	5. memory recall

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, but I do own Asher!

"Wow, I can't believe I actually knew how to knock that guy out with a single

hand strike!" Asher was looking pretty amused with himself when they'd

reached the cave and the comment was enough to cause Scroop to stare at him

Asher had always blanked out and forgotten what happened in a physical confrontation

before, so why not now? Then it hit him. The meteor. Somehow stopping it had given

Asher enough strength to no longer blank out, or at least blank out less often, during a

fight. Of course, Silver mistook Scroop's staring as deep annoyance that a kid had

followed them.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Silver glared at Asher

"What does anyone think they're doing here?" was Asher's response

"I meant why were you following us." Silver had softened up after his voyage to treasure planet, but he didn't want some kid to expose his hiding place.

"Who are you?" Asher asked curiously

"Mr. Silver," before Silver could get another word out Asher interrupted

"Oh, so you're Silver. How did you two meet?"

"I already told you about that." Scroop reminded him, throwing Silver aback. He hadn't expected for Scroop to know this kid.

"Yes, but I don't believe you." Asher told him

"Hold on now. Scroop, you _know_ him?" Silver still couldn't believe it

"Long story, I don't want to talk about it." Scroop snarled

"Don't tell me you're going soft." After Scroop had poked at Silver's fondness of Jim Silver didn't mind some childish revenge.

"Don't be ridiculous, you of all people should know me better than that." Scroop glared

It was then he spotted Asher who had climbed up a wedge in the cave wall until he had nearly reached the top.

"Asher, get down from there or I'll break your neck!" Even though Scroop's tone didn't suggest the slightest bit of fondness for the kid the fact that he'd spoken up at all sure did.

"Okay, okay. Mr. Bossy." Asher rolled his eyes and jumped down

"Keep pulling stunts like that and you can really injure yourself." Silver warned him and couldn't help overhear Scroop mumble,

"Not likely."

"So, Asher, where are you from? Won't your family be worried about you?" Silver tried to strike up a conversation for lack of anything better to do. Besides, there was no way a young boy near a psychopathic murderer like Scroop could be good.

"You really think I've got a family?" Asher asked hopefully, which seemed like a pretty weird statement to make.

"Asher," Scroop began

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

"You've got amnesia?" Silver didn't mention how obvious it was that Scroop knew something.

Asher nodded.

"I met Scroop just after I'd lost it."

"I still find it hard to believe that Scroop's been babysitting." Silver snickered

"Oh, please. It's not like I was born the day before. At least, not that I know of 'cause if I was I've undergone one major growth spurt." This didn't sound like the kind of person Scroop would have any patience for.

"Still, you're not exactly the definition of a pirate." Scroop pointed out

"So, what are pirates supposed to be like?" Asher asked

"Like me." Scroop told him proudly

"You mean smelly, technically nude, and extremely sensitive?" Asher had to duck to avoid a swipe from Scroop.

"See? Sensitve." Asher sighed and Scroop looked as if he was about to pounce him.

"Maybe he doesn't have the greatest patience for him after all." Silver thought

"You had better watch that mouth. For your information it's not exactly cheap to keep it fed." Scroop informed him

"Speaking of which, you got any food? I'm starving!" Asher looked as though he would start salivating right there

"Maybe showing off some of my gears will get your mind off food." Silver suggested

"Worth a shot." Asher shrugged and sat down, looking at Silver as though he expected him to launch off on a spectacular tale.

"How'd you get those cyborg parts, anyway?" Asher looked at him with his natural curiosity.

"Why I needed them is a little personal, but I got them curtsey of Brillian donations to science." Silver told him, and Asher got a weird look.

"Brillian?" He repeated

"Asher, that's the same look you had when you heard the cannons go off." Scroop looked over at him

"Cannons?" Asher didn't know why, but he suddenly remembered that explosion when he'd lost his memory.

"What's wrong lad?" Silver asked, but Asher's mind had been thrown into complete chaos.

_Desert. Brillian. Desert. Explosion. Fighting. Explosion. Brillian. Meteor shower. Cannons. Explosions. The guy who'd been at the benefactor's party. Fighting. Desert. Brillian. What he'd done. Explosion._

Asher clutched his head and his eyes looked as if they would bulge out of his skull as he let out a horrific scream.


	6. MrHyde

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just Asher

"Asher!" they began to rush toward him in worry when his screaming melted into laughter.

"I remember what happened, why, _everything_." The look in his eyes wasn't his own.

"So what happened?" Silver asked him

"I killed them. Every last one, because I had to. And you know something else? It was fun." He looked straight at them

"Don't tell me you're going to try to take us on." Silver put his hands on his hips in a defiant gesture.

Scroop, on the other hand, knew exactly what Asher could do. At least what his abilities would allow him to do, but as for what his personality will allow this just didn't seem possible.

"Now what fun would that be? I'm going to explain to you what'll happen, in song!" Asher had his natural goofy look on, but there was something different about him.

"_You are going to be tortured and maimed _

_please do not feel ashamed_

_so many others have gone before you_

_but I must thank you for all the food!_

_Don't ask why I'm doing this_

_I do not question the things that give me bliss._

_Like ripping people to shreds _

_And watching them in agony_

_But before I do that to you I must say _

_Thank you for all the food._

_You kept me fed so well_

_I love the time we shared_

_Though your lives will not be spared_

_Although I must confess _

_It's time to put our skills to the test_

_No challenges give me much distress_

_As does no food, _

_thanks for always giving me so much_

_Now you're going to be hunted _

_like wild animals_

_I'll let you think you escaped_

_Then I'll laugh as I'm beating you into the mud_

_And afterwards if I have time_

_I'll make a sandcastle memorial for you_

_Just to say thanks for all the food!_" Asher bounced around playfully as he sang. He was still full of the same playful nature, except with a desire to play with bloody knives.

"What makes you think you can do all that stuff?" Silver asked him

And without a word Asher lifted his palm. Instantly part of the cave wall behind Silver blew up.

"Any more questions, or would like to get a head start?" Asher asked and Silver and Scroop decided to take the head start

"This is ridiculous!" Scroop snarled as they ran

"Tell me something I don't know." Silver mumbled back, "But you saw what he did in there."

"He can do a lot more than that. That was the first time I've seen him use his powers without slipping into a state of unconsciousness." Scroop admitted

"Well, that's just great." Silver muttered "I don't suppose you know how to stop him?"

Before Scroop could answer a small skip landed next to them. Inside was no other than the same guy from the party.

"It's you!" Scroop pointed in surprise

"Tesh Ra offering rides to safety."

"What are you doing here?" Scroop asked as he and Silver climbed into the skip.

"Back at the party I implanted a tracking device on you." Tesh explained

"You what!" Scroop looked as though he would strangle Tesh

"Don't you dare give me that look! I warned you what would happen, but you ignored me! And you know something else? What you saw back there was just the tip of the iceberg" Tesh Ra looked as if he would explode as he yelled at Scroop

"Just stop it the both of you. Tesh, yer sure this place you're taking us to is safe from Asher?" Silver asked

"For now at least." He cast a gloomy look at the cave and thought he saw Asher looking back at them


	7. Origins

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just Asher

"**You've got a _lot_ of explaining to do**!" Scroop yelled as he pined Tesh Ra against the wall.

They had reached his home, which looked curiously like a part-time lab.

"I suggest you answer him." The look in Silver's eye showed how serious he was "Let's start with what _is _Asher."

"Revenge." Tesh shrugged

"Meaning?" Scroop asked

"My people had been at war for almost a century, we wanted it to end. So I helped my mentor, Dr. Heckes, create the ultimate weapon. Fast, strong, skilled. In a word, unbeatable."

"Hold it, Dr. Heckes the head of Brillian Labs?" Silver asked, avoiding looking at his cyber implants

"Didn't want people wondering what we were really up to, so we used cases like yours as scapegoats, so to speak." Tesh admitted

"Make yourselves look like the concerned scientists trying to help out your community."

Tesh nodded

"You mean to tell me that weird kid is a bio-synthetic assassin?" Scroop asked

"Basically. We built him as a happy-go-lucky teen to avoid suspicion and implanted him with a desire for blood. We figured that way he would do as we said and destroy the enemy no questions asked." He chuckled, but it wasn't a happy chuckle. Rather one of remembrance

"He did. But there was something we forgot. He wasn't programmed when to stop."

"We noticed." Silver and Scroop said in unison

"Dr. Heckes, unfortunately, made the same mistake you almost did." Tesh looked at Scroop

"Which was?" Scroop gave him a warning glare

"No, I take it back. His mistake was worse. He began to think of and treat Asher as his son, or little brother. Seeing the way Asher looked up to the guy it was easy to see him as just another normal kid." Tesh looked like he was going to be sick

"The little deceiver." He muttered

"What's that mean?" Silver asked

"It means Asher killed Dr. Heckes." Tesh Ra told him

"Why would he do that?" Scroop asked

"You mean, why did he want to kill you?" Tesh gave him a knowing look "Feelings and memories are funny things. They circle each other in an immortal dance. Asher's feelings are his desires, so in a sense when he remembers things he remembers them as though he's reading an encyclopedia. There might be times when it means more to him, but then he remembers how much fun he has." Tesh explained

"I'm surprised you haven't completely lost it already, Scroop." Silver admitted he'd never known his former crewmate to be one for controlling his temper

"Asher takes a ton of patience." Scroop mumbled

"I see. If he's so powerful, how'd he lose his memory?" Silver wondered

"When he attacked Dr. Heckes he was attacking us all. We panicked and somehow some of us managed to get inside our lab. It was equipped with the same kind of shield I have here in my home, specially designed to repel Asher's DNA. He tried to blast it down and managed to break the shield. He survived the confrontation which should have killed him, but,"

"Lost his memory." Scroop finished

"Doesn't he have some kind of off switch?"

Silver could see Tesh's embarrassed and guilty look

"It's funny; you'd think I'd recall something like that."

"Well, at least we know he can't get in here." Silver was struggling not to lose his temper and was glad for the opportunity to think

"Actually, Asher was made to be adaptable."

"Great."

_What's going to happen with Asher now? Please give me ideas (so I can laugh at all the silly things people come up with, er, I mean, value your opinions) _


	8. Not a Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just Asher

I was serious about asking for ideas.


	9. A plan sort of

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just Asher

"I won't let this happen! I won't let some little boy murder me!" Scroop rambled on in frustration

"Not much you can do against that 'little boy'." Tesh reminded him

"If we do find a way to stop Asher, he's in so much trouble for this!" Scroop hissed

"Give it a rest, Scroop. Tesh, you're sure there's no way to stop Asher?"Silver asked

"Very improbable."

"Improbable, not impossible?" Silver couldn't help but notice Tesh Ra's choice of words

"Asher is programmed with a fail safe mechanism. It won't stop him for good, but it will take away all his powers." Tesh admitted

"**Ya waited til now to mention this! How do we activate it!" **Silver screamed

"You have to get close enough to give him an electric shock of _exactly_ 12 gigawhatts. Not a decimal more." Tesh explained

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Scroop looked at him as though he were a dope

"Thus the reason I didn't find it worth mentioning." Tesh snapped back

"It's all we got. We'll have to find some way to make it work." Silver glared at Scroop to make sure he stayed in line

"Again, how?" Scroop asked

Silver thought and thought. He couldn't help but think that Jim would have an idea. Then he finally smiled and said "I think I might have a plan, but it's a long shot."

So for the next hour they were busy with their plans until they heard the explosion outside and knew he was back.


	10. His choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just Asher

Asher tested the shield for weak spots and found one. When he forced his way through the aftershock hit Tesh Ra and knocked him out cold, but he was still breathing.

"Excuse me; are you ready to die yet?" Asher asked them

"No, we're not going to just go down that easily!" Scroop snarled

"That's even better, I like challenges!" Asher jumped up and down excitedly.

Silver shot his cannon at Asher and as expected he dodged, then in an instant appeared in front of Silver and after grabbing his neck threw him into Scroop. Silver gave Scroop a dirty look.

"How was I supposed to know the kid was a total psycho?" Scroop hissed as they got back up

"But, I'm only doing what you told me." Asher laughed as if Scroop had just told a joke

"What are you talking about?" Scroop looked at Asher as if he had no clue what he was referring to.

"You told me to be more piratey, remember? I can see why you enjoy it, now." As Asher spoke he started to beat them up at the same time. He paused for just a moment and noticed a blue gel on himself.

"What's this?" He asked

"We spread it on ourselves just before you got here." Silver explained. Everything was going according to plan. Now they just had to trick Asher into throwing another blast and he would end up shocking himself. According to Tesh there was a limit to how powerful those things were.

It turned out that they didn't need to trick him, Asher's hand started to glow. But instead of firing he sneered and grabbed himself. There was a bright glowing and his skin was turning red. To his horror Scroop and Silver both realized what Asher was up to. Instead of the gel forcing him to absorb the energy of his own blast as an electrical current he was forcing the current back into the gel and making it so hot that it started it burn off. Asher purposely used less energy than he seemed prone to do, apparently aware that he had to use a certain amount in order for the fail safe mechanism to activate. Scroop wasn't about to go down like this and in a display of temperamental and brash action he took advantage of Asher being distracted. As Scroop rushed him he could feel himself going slower than he should have and finally as Asher burned off the last of the gel it exploded and the energy it had absorbed was released. Scroop dodged the explosion just in time, but he was thrown through the through the wall.

"This is stupid! I blew my chance to take him down! Darn it, why'd I hesitate?" Scroop mentally beat himself as he flew through the air.

Silver, on the other hand, was far enough away that when he was hit with the explosion he was able to grab onto the wall and thought he heard Asher talking.

"Bye, bye, Mr. Scroop. Wow, this is like when we first met. Isn't that ironic-." Asher stopped waving as everything came flooding back. _Fight, kill, fun, blood, kill, I'm going to kill you Asher, not serious, never serious, fun, fight, fear, cause it, love it, don't do it, stop it, ignore them, keep going, kill, die, don't die, didn't mean it, fun. _The confusion was overwhelming. Unable to put up with any longer he acted on an impulse.

Silver managed to get back inside the room, only to find Asher was gone. He and Tesh Ra looked around for Scroop, but he was gone too.

Scroop woke from unconsciousness and couldn't believe what he saw when he turned his head.

"Asher?"

He was hugging his legs in the far corner of the roof and was resting his chin on his knees.

"What, you wanted another free meal before you destroy everyone, you ungrateful little,"

"I'm not hungry." Asher's voice was shaky as he said the one thing Scroop never expected to hear from him and the arachnid felt his anger toward the kid soften.

"Asher, why did you do all that?" Scroop asked him

"I'm supposed to, but then I wasn't so, I-I really don't get it, anymore." Asher tried to explain, and to Scroop's horror he actually understood what he was trying to say.

He'd been programmed to kill, told to do it, so he did it and they got mad at him. So what? The people he was supposed to take out got mad at him too. It was what he was supposed to do, that was what he'd always been taught and nobody had probably bothered to tell him any different. Surprisingly enough Scroop's boughts of anger toward Asher had helped with that, because he'd never really gone through with his threats. Besides, Asher had had a lot of fun on their voyage without destroying anyone. Even though he'd gotten his memory back he made the same decision the amnesiac Asher would've made to save Scroop all on his own.


	11. Scroop's decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, or the lyrics for We Are, just Asher (I see

your jealous faces)

"This is your chance to get rid of him for good." Tesh Ra told Scroop after they'd gotten back to the ship. He and Silver had been in nothing short of shock when they found Scroop and Asher. Of course, Scroop hadn't said much about what had happened.

_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)_

_Telling everyone oh just how to live their lives_

_Sliding down the information highway_

_Buying in just like a bunch of fools_

_Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)_

"Are you crazy? Do you know what I could get away with as long as he's around?" Scroop looked at Tesh as though he were crazy.

A look Tesh gladly returned.

"Weren't you paying attention? What are you going to do if he freaks out again?"

_What about the world today_

_What about the place that we call home_

_We've never been so many _

_And we've never been so alone_

"It's already happened before, and if he gets his memory back than it's bound to happen again!" Scroop had told Silver and Tesh Ra that the process of burning off the gel had somehow erased the majority of Asher's memory.

"I'll handle it." Scroop told him

"How?" Tesh Ra pressed

_You keep watching from your picket fence_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are_

"I'll figure something out, so back off." Scroop snapped

"You know what? Asher has more control over you than you do over him."

Scroop became very angry at Tesh's words. Who did this guy think he was? Mr. Scroop cared for no one but himself. The most upsetting part was, somehow Scroop knew that in a sense Tesh was right.

_You wash your hands and come out clean_

_Fail to recognize the enemies within_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are, we are, we are_

"Look, why don't we get some shut eye and decide in the morning?" Silver suggested

"Assuming he doesn't murder us in our sleep." Tesh mumbled as he left

Silver gave Scroop a look that told him the old cyborg knew, or at least suspected, that he'd been lying about Asher having amnesia again.

_One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)_

_Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life _

"You sure about this?" Silver asked

"He stays." Scroop told him firmly, "I'm really going to regret this." He thought to himself

Silver smirked.

_Lining up for the grand illusion_

_No answers for no questions asked_

_Lining up for the execution_

_Without knowing why_

"Well, if you ask me that kid is,"

"Keep it down, Tesh was noisy enough." Scroop warned

"So, where is Asher?" Silver asked

Scroop pointed up to the crows nest.

"Well, he's your problem, now." Silver shook his head and left

_You keep watching from your picket fence_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are_

Scroop climbed into the crows nest and glared at Asher.

"I'm really sorry about, everything. How much trouble am I in?" Asher asked nervously

"You've no idea." Scroop told him, and Asher avoided the arachnid's gaze "Now, look Asher. For as long as you've been here this ship has basically been a democracy, but now I think we may need to establish some ground rules."

Asher nodded.

_You wash your hands and come out clean_

_Fail to recognize the enemies within_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are, we are, we are_

"First off, unless it's out of defense you are not to kill anyone. Second, be discreet with your powers when you're around others. Third, no more sugar," Scroop continued with his list

_It's all about power then_

_Take control_

_Breaking the rule_

_Breaking the soul_

"Let's get something straight, Asher. I'm only giving you a place to sleep and that's it. To me, you're just some kid I barely put up with, got it?" Scroop explained

"That's silly. That would mean if you weren't doing this than to you I'd be a nobody, but nobodies aren't anybodies, so they have to be somebodies, which nobody would do anything for if they didn't exist, any one would. So basically nobody even exists. Which makes it really weird that we're here."

Scroop didn't even try to follow that

_They suck us dry till there's nothing left_

_My oh my, my oh my_

_You keep watching from your picket fence_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are_


	12. Another choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, but I do own Asher and Tesh Ra

Asher thought long and hard after Scroop had left. Finally he came to a conclusion and a decision. The conclusion was that while he loved killing he didn't really like that he loved it. It wasn't even that the desire had been planted in him without his consent, he didn't care about that. As for his decision Asher grabbed his head and his hands began to glow a purplish blue. Slowly his mind changed. Asher still kept his love of physical combat, but his desire for killing was destroyed and all memories he had of ever liking it were lost forever. It was hard for Asher to concentrate that long, but he did it. Even though Asher felt a strange sense of accomplishment afterward he also felt as if he would never feel totally complete again. But then again, how much did that really matter?


	13. A New Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just Asher and Tesh Ra

Scroop was once again trying to catch Asher for one of his too honest comments as Silver prepared to leave. The only problem was Tesh Ra was talking his ear off.

Scroop stopped at one of his comments.

"What?" he asked

"I did most of the programming for Asher's brain. I really wish i had thought of certain things sooner." Tesh repeated, referring to Asher's murderous rampage

Scroop's eyes widened and he whipped around to face Asher.

"Asher, stay far far away from him!" he said in a commanding tone

Silver turned his head to hide his grin. Mr. Scroop really did have a soft spot for that kid. Soon he and Tesh were gone.

Scroop let a wicked grin cross his face as he played with something in his claw. It had turned out that Brillian labs' research had accumulated a lot of money and Tesh always carried a map to its location with him until Scroop decided to releive him of it.

It was simple enough to activate, but Scroop felt his anger rise when it did. It wasn't a regular map at all, it bore more resemblence to a child's treasure hunt game. The first hint was a picture cherade. It looked like a melting block of ice, so that was Scroop's first guess. Nothing happened.

"Ice? Melting? Heat?" Scroop continued to make every guess he could think of only to still have nothing.

"Oh, oh, oh! I wanna try." Asher jumped up and down excitedly

"Well, it's not like I'm getting anywhere." Scroop tossed him the odd looking map.

"Tree."

Immediately an arrow appeared and pointed in the direction they needed to go leaving Scroop stunned.

"How the hell did you get tree from that?"

"Simple. Blocks of ice make up Eskimo homes and Eskimoes wear lots of furs. There are plenty of places where they could get the fur so we have to think about where they wouldn't get them, such as a tree. So obviously the word is gonna be tree." Asher explained

and Scroop stared thinking,

"What kind of idiot made thi- oh yeah, Tesh Ra."

They followed the arrow until it dissapeared and another ridiculous clue appeared. It continued like that for awhile.

Finally they had to stop to stock up on more food and Scroop complained to Asher how thankful he should be that the arachnid put up with his bottomless pit of a stomach. Asher pretty much ignored him which led to Scroop getting angry with him.

"Pay attention, brat!" he shouted

"Ya know, sometimes I don't think you're a very happy person." Asher sighed

"What?" Scroop raised an eyebrow bone.

"You're always loosing your temper. I mean, my gosh you're worse than a two-year-old."

"Why you little," Scroop scowled

"See, see!" Asher pointed at him accusingly as if his point had just been proven.

Scroop took a swipe at Asher who ducked and mumbled,

"Unhappy person."

"Just go play and make sure to come back to the ship before I take off or you're getting left behind."

"Okaley dokely." Asher waved happily and took off

He ended up finding a very seedy bar and going in out of curiosity.

"This isn't any place for a kid." Someone's breath that smelled off too much alcohol washed hot on the back of Asher's neck.

He took a few steps foward before turning around to face the four armed alien who had spoken.

"I'll be fine." he grinned at the alien as though completely unintintimidated even though the alien was at least twice his size.

"I think I'm going to enjoy a naive punk like you." The alien cracked his knuckles menacingly.

The other people in the bar started to gather around, wanting a peice of the action.

"Heh, cute kid. If he manages to survive I might just have to take him home with me." An alien who's gender was impossible to determine eyed Asher up and down.

Asher began to feel uncomfortabe under the gaze.

"Trust me, you aren't going to get lucky with this one." The four armed alien told them.

"Excuse me, but why would I let you beat me up?"

This question led to an outbreak of laughter.

"L-let me? Kid, like it or not I can easily over power you!" The alien whipped a tear from his eye.

The bar tender was about to intervine when a death glare forced him back. Two fists came flying at Asher. He jumped and knocked them aside with one fist and leg and twisted to let his other foot crash into the alien's chest, breaking part of their sternum. Then Asher grabbed one of the alien's arms and threw him over his back onto the floor. He used the alien's back as a spring board to flip through the air and land on a table a good distance away.

The room had fallen into stunned silence.

"W-what are y-you?" The bartender stuttered

Oops, apparently that wasn't a very subtle display of his abilities.

"Um, really hungry?" Asher told him sheepishly, not really lying

The bartender nodded and began to make him a meal out of fear of what would happen to him if he didn't. Plus he found the way Asher kept on smiling kind of creepy.

"Asher." A familiar voice growled

Mr. Scroop hovered over him looking none too pleased at Ashers' display of power.

"You know that impudent little demon child?!"

For some reason Scroop didn't understand he felt himself gain a freakish amount of strength and rushed at the person who had spoken snapping their neck. He walked out of the bar yelling,

"Move it, Asher."

Asher followed running ahead of the arachnid, but still keeping in view.

"What part of 'be discreet with your powers' was too hard for you?" Scroop demanded an answer

"I thought I was. Besides, you weren't discreet." Asher told him

Scroop had to tighten his face to keep it from falling.

"Did that bother you?" Scroop asked, thinking about Asher's must kill freak out and worrying over the answer.

"Why would it?" Asher smiled, though it was obviously fake

Scroop felt both releived that Asher wasn't about to try to whack him anytime soon and a bit concerned with his reaction.

"It's time to take another look at the map." Scroop pulled it out just to change the subject

It showed a picture of a ball, a bat, and a triangle and began to sing,

"_One of these things is not like the other_,"

"I'm so going to get Tesh for this." He thought

This time instead of trying to figure it out he handed the map to Asher to save time.

"The ball."

The answer appeared once more. Scroop didn't even want to know how he'd figured that one out.

Then Asher looked at the map for a moment and said,

"Oh no."


	14. Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet( or the Monty Python reference), Just Asher

Scroop turned his head towards Asher.

"What's 'oh no'?"

Asher returned his look with a petrified one

"I recognize where we're going."

Scroop gave him a look that told him to continue

"Before they decided to make an entire person (me) they did a trial experiment on an already living creature. It became the most furouscious beast you could possibly imagine. I get the chills just thinking about it."

Asher get chills? Scroop made a mental note to stay on his guard and the closer they got the more anxious he became.

By the time they had followed the map up a hill on the planet he was practically biting his claws.

"Get down!" Asher said

and he and Scroop instantly ducked.

"Did you see it?"

Asher nodded and with a shaky finger pointed toward the bottom of the hill. Scroop followed where Asher had indicated and saw a cute little bunny.

"A bunny. You got me all worked up over a bunny?!" He shouted

"Shhh! I told you, that's no ordinary rabbit. It's got these fangs and can leap huge yards and I don't want to become a pile of bones!" Asher argued as Scroop rolled his eyes

He tried to rush the bunny only to have it fly at him with murderous intent. If Asher hadn't managed to pull him out of the way he'd of been dead. The two of them retreated as quick as they could and Scroop ordered Asher to take that thing out.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Asher nervously raised an eyebrow

"Of course I'm sure,"

Scroop stopped when he noticed Asher clutching his arm and blood running over the open spaces of his hand. But that wasn't possible. Asher never got hurt, at least not that bad.

"What happened to your arm?" He tried to keep all the worry out of his voice with try being the key word.

"The bunny got me while I was pulling you out of the way."

"What?! What are you waiting for, blast it!"

"It won't do much good without both hands."

So the only thing to do was retreat to the ship and come up with a new plan.

"Here."

Scroop threw a role of bandages and a rag of hot water right at Asher's head. He caught them and cleaned out the wound, but had a lot of trouble bandaging it up since he wasn't used to having to do stuff like that. Finally Scroop caved and helped him. That's when it dawned on the arachnid that as powerful as Asher was the kid wasn't exactly immortal.

"My gosh, a kid." It was the first time that fact had truely him and it hit hard.

"Asher, why don't we take a little trip and try to find something to help with that viscious little bunny."


	15. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, Just Asher

About two weeks later Scroop landed on a planet saying that the ship needed repairs.

"It looks fine to me." Asher shrugged one shoulder.

His arm had healed pretty rapidly, but the action of all the skin molecules multiplying at such an excelerated rate had given him a painful burning sensation. So Asher's tender arm hung by his side.

"Looks can be deceiving. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah, I guess you got a point there." Asher laughed a little

"Of course I do. Now go wait in that inn while I find a better place for this thing." Scroop pointed towards an inn just ahead of the docks. "If you see any police don't mention me, and refer to me as a spacer instead of a pirate or Mr. Scroop. Also don't have a repeat of the bar incident."

"You've really got to let that go." Asher responded to the last of the instructions before doing as he was told.

Scroop climbed back into the ship, but instead of flying around the planet looking for another docking port he flew off into space with no intention of comming back.

_Just a kid._ The words struck him again and a vivid image of Asher's injury flashed through his mind.

"I can't have him getting in the way." He thought (Translation: It's my fault he was put in danger's way)

A small, cat-like creature bumped into Asher's leg as he entered the inn.

"Haruhi! I'm sorry about this, sir." A dog man rushed over and scooped up the small child

"Would you like a room?" A human woman asked, comming up behind the dog-man.

"No, I'm just waiting for someone." Asher told her

"Well, let me or B.E.N over there, know if you need anything. My name is Sarah."

"Kay. I'm Asher." Asher introduced himself thinking that she seemed nice

So he waited for one hour, then another, then two more and finally it was so late that Sarah insisted he stay the night and if someone came looking for him she'd let him know.

Asher nodded sleepily and let her lead him to an empty room.

Jim walked up to the Benbow in a good mood. Not only had Kaira been in one of her more pleasant moods, but they had finally managed to move back to his home planet, Montressor, and he wanted to surprise his friends and family there with the good news.

"Oh, Jim!" His mother insisted on giving him a tight hug the moment she spotted him comming through the door. "How's Kaira?"

"She's good. And we've moved back to Montressor." Jim told her

"That's wonderful!"

But something in his mother's eyes betrayed to Jim that something was wrong.

"Mom, is everything okay?"

Sarah shook her head.

"A boy about 5 years younger than you came in here waiting for this spacer he's been staying with, but that was 3 days ago."

Jim got a rare image of when his dad had left.

"He's in denial right now, acting like everything's fine." Sarah continued

and Jim remembered that phase all too well

"Hey!" Asher greeted as he came into the room

"Oh, hello, Asher." Sarah turned around to face him, "This is my son, Jim."

She turned back to Jim and mouthed, "That's him."

Not that there was a need. Asher had already heard everything, but it didn't matter. He had a place to stay until Scroop came back. He was an interesting person that Scroop.

"I'm bored." Asher pouted

"I guess I could show you around Montressor, although there really isn't much to see." Jim offered, nervously

"Can we get something to eat?" Asher asked excitedly

"Uh...sure." Jim agreed, unaware of Asher's eating habbits

Both set out to find a table when Jim spotted someone he never thought he'd see again. He barely stopped himself from calling out the old cyborge's name.

"What are you doing here?" Jim asked, sitting across from him

"I was planning on surprising you with a visit, but I guess we ended up meeting sooner than I expected."

A grin was plastered on Jim's face, which was mirrored on Silver.

"Wow, what are the odds?" Asher came up to the table

and Jim noticed him looking at Silver. Before he could say anything Silver half yelled, half growled,

"You!"

"You know eachother?" Jim asked, confused

But Silver didn't seem to hear as he shot up from his seat.

"Where is he?" If Mr. Scroop had come there looking for revenge on Jim...

"He who?" Asher replied innocently

"You know darn well who. That crazed psychopath you've been living with!" Silver said through clenched teeth

"Would you by any chance have a photo to help me find this mysterious person of which you speak?"

Silver was about to strangle Asher until he remembered how it would turn out.

"What's going on?" Jim finally managed to say

"I think we should take this some place more private." Silver told them


	16. return

Diclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just Asher and Tesh Ra

Scroop sailed through space trying to think how great it was not having some annoying, super powered kid constantly giving him a headache. But things like,

"He might be starving." or "He'll be taken advantage of." kept sneaking in

9999999999999

"Okay, what's going on?" Jim asked when they were all alone

Silver sighed, not sure how to begin.

"Jim, Mr. Scroop is still alive."

Jim's eyes widened in fear and doubt.

"But I saw him fly off into space!"

"I don't know how, but he survived."

"Um, excuse me, but who's Mr. Scroop?" Asher asked with feigned curiosity

Silver frowned. Somehow it didn't sound like he was trying to defend the arachnid.

"What's this got to do with you knowing Asher?" Jim asked

Before Silver could answer they heard an all too familiar voice.

"Cabin boy!" Scroop hissed and tried to rush Jim

who wished he either had his revolver, or his wife who was far more dangerous.

Silver jumped in front of Jim and pointed his revolver at Scroop. He'd been expecting Asher to come to the arachnid's aid and pin him down, but Asher didn't move. Apparently Scroop had been thinking the same thing, because he grabbed Asher by the back of his collar and pushed him foward a little.

"Get him out of my way." He growled menacingly

Jim thought that Scroop was trying to use a hostage to get to them, then Asher stubbornly said,

"No."

"What was that, you little brat?" Scroop's growl deepened

"No. I'm not helping some jerk I clearly don't even know." Asher pouted

and to Jim's surprise instead of attacking Asher Scroop let go of him and looked like he had gone into shock

"H-he's disobeying me? On purpose? How can that be? I didn't even know he could get angry!" He muttered to himself

"Just go eat some of the purps on the ship and stay out of my way." Not that he had an ulterior motive for offering to give Asher some of his favorite food.

Asher looked like he was about to object, but then his stomache growled and he took off at a speed only he could he accomplish. Jim stared after him feeling completly lost.

"We'll continue this some other time, cabin boy." Scroop smirked as he backed away from Silver's reddening cyborge eye and took off.

Jim relaxed and gave Silver a very confused look.

"Asher lives with Mr. Scroop." Silver explained in one breath

"And he's still alive?!" Jim couldn't contain his shock at the fact that Scroop_, the_ Scroop, was acctually looking out for an over- energetic kid. Or anyone for that matter.

9999999999

Asher finished stuffing his face full of purps and started walking towards the rail of the ship. Scroop ignored this until Asher tried to jump off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Scroop decided to ignore the fact that Asher would've survived the jump no problem.

"You abandoned me, you jerk!" To Scroop's astonishment Asher raised his voice at him

"I'm here now, aren't I? And I let you have all those purps after you failed me." Instead of showing his hurt Scroop became angry.

Asher just folded his arms and started glaring off into space. As much as Scroop hated it, he knew there was only one way that he'd have a chance of Asher forgiving him. He gulped and began to glare as well.

"I'm sorry." He said the words like he was choking on something bitter tasting.

Asher seemed to relax. Then he pushed down Scroop's head so he could jump over it and off of the arachnid's back. Scroop shouted angry death threats and chased Asher around the ship.


	17. continueing search

Diclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just Asher

Scroop and Asher were on a dusty, run down planet and the spider was becomming more and more angry. No matter what he thought of it seemed impossible to get past the monster of death, a.k.a the bunny.

"Ooo ooo," Asher jumped up and down excitedly "The bunny can track fast movement and move faster. Possibly faster than me, right?"

"So?" Scroop snarled

only paying half attention in case the idea turned out to be a good one

"So maybe if you move really ridiculously slowly it'll get confused."

Scroop's eye twitched.

"You're the confused one." he muttered

"So why don't you look for treasure and stuff some place not so heavily guarded?" Asher asked

"It's not your place to question stuff like that." Scroop told him

the truth was he was just to prideful to admit defeat

Someone suddenly went flying by so fast he nearly hit them. Another person standing nearby had obviously punched him and as if that wasn't enough the guy on the floor had pulled out a gun. Then he seemed to get distracted by Asher. Most people would've been scared stiff at the scene, yet there was no sign of fear in Asher at all. So out of annoyance he turned the gun to him.

"What's wrong with you, kid? Can't you do anything but smile?"

"Point that away from us." Scroop growled

before Asher could answer

When he didn't the alien found it knocked from his hand and Asher had him pinned to the floor strangling him.

"Let's go Asher." Scroop told him, getting up

Yet Asher made no move to follow

"Asher!" Scroop snapped

and Asher let go and let the alien up. As the alien sat there coughing someone else yelled at Scroop and Asher.

"Hey! Did you brainwash that kid, or is he just mental on his own?"

Scroop shot them without a second thought before he and Asher left

9999999999

"What did he mean?" Asher asked back on the ship

"Oh, most kids aren't as strong as you, so it kind of freaked him out."

Plus the fact that Asher was still smiling after someone had been shot in front of him, but Scroop saw no reason to mention this. Asher was just annoying and that was that, although he was forced to admit it was pretty strange.

"Kay."

Asher could tell there was more to it then that, yet he figured there was a reason Scroop wouldn't tell him. He paused a moment

"About what happened back there," Asher reffered to when he hadn't stopped choking the guy when told to "Are you mad at me?"

"If I am it would change how I usually feel about you how?"

"Good point. You're just a naturally angry person. You know, you might want to work on that." Asher happily admitted

Then an idea hit Scroop. It hadn't before because he'd been repressing it, but in order to get his claws on the treasure it was his only hope.

999999999999

"Are you sure this is the place?" Scroop stared at the gigantic mansion before him

Asher nodded

"This is where the Doc lived. So there's a really good chance Tesh Ra moved in after he died. How'd he die anyway?" Asher looked at Scroop curiously

"How should I know?" Scroop averted his gaze, not comfortable with the subject

Asher quirked an eyebrow and shrugged

"Well, you're supposed to know everything. You said so yourself."

Scroop just rang the doorbell

When it opened they saw a young girl just slightly older than Asher. She had dark blue hair tied in two buns on top of her head. She wore a single strap white shirt, a plaid squart, and thigh high black boots.

"Oh, wow. Company!" Her periwinkle eyes sparkled "I'm Leanna."

"Ash-"

"What are you doing here?" Scroop snapped before Asher could finish introducing himself

Leanne frowned at him clearly annoyed and placed a hand on her hip as if to proclaim authority

"That was rude. An apology had better be in order. If you have a question you will ask it nicely, understand?" Leanne lectured

Somehow giving Scroop an annoying reminder of Captain Amelia

"He's just mad 'cause we're looking for someone and thought he'd be here." Asher explained

"Uh, my family's been living here for awhile. But if you're not in too much of a hurry to find this person you can join us for dinner. It's been forever since there was someone my own age over." Leanna grabbed Asher's arm and gave him a tug towards the house

Scroop was about to object, yet the place was so full of expensive things to steal he agreed


	18. Another?

Diclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just Asher

Asher seperated from Scroop to hang out with Leanna. Not that the arachnid was complaining. That girl annoyed him more than Asher. At least Asher could easily distract her. Then Scroop thought of something. She was a girl, Asher's a boy, and her skirt was pretty short. Eh, he'd worry about that later. Right now he had a house to plimmage.

9999999

"Leanna's a pretty name." Asher smiled at her as they walked up the long staircase

"Thanks." She smiled back "So what would you like to do?"

Asher just shrugged

"Play of course!" he replied

and she giggled

"Okay then, we'll play."

Without warning Leanna aimed a roundhouse kick at him. Asher jumped over it and tried to push her leg down so he could counter with a strike, but her other leg came around and he had to quickly duck. As he did a bright blue light flashed in front of Asher's eyes and he found himself crashing into the floor. If he'd been a normal person he would be dead.

He stared at Leanna with understandable shock. She just smirked

"What? You think you're the only one?"

999999999

Scroop would've ignored the loud crash if he hadn't heard Asher scream. So of course he went rushing off to find the source of the noise.

99999999

Asher threw a blast at Leanna who countered with a burst of blue energy. The two negated eachother. Each was pushed back by the shock wave. Asher easily slid down the banister and flipped off to stand on his feet. He looked up to see Leanna standing perfectly poised on top of the banister. Her hands were glowing blue and peices of the staircase were breaking off and levitating around her, surrounded by the same blue energy.

"Cool!" Asher admitted, then his smile dropped slightly as something dawned on him "Wait,"

The objects in Leanna's control went flying at Asher. He dodged and tried to hurl some of them back at her, but thanks to her powers nothing reached.

Scroop arrived just in time to see this and stood gaping.

"What are you?" He yelled at Leanna

She stopped for a moment.

"Okay, I'll tell you. When the process that created Asher was still new they couldn't acctually make people, they had to try it on one who already existed. I guess you could technically call me your big sister."

Scroop took a moment to digest this, but Asher immediatly threw his arms into the air and said happily,

"Yay! I have a sister!"

"Concentrate!" Scroop snapped at him

The arachnid got an idea

"You know how to get past that viscious creature guarding-that one place, don't you?" Scroop decided not to give her too much imformation in case she didn't know.

"You mean the bunny." Leanna quirked an eyebrow and stated instead of asking

"The bunny of doom!" Asher exclaimed dramatically

They both ignored him

"Tell you what, he obviously doesn't have it now, so I'll give Asher one week to find it. If he does I'll help you, if not he'll just have to die." Leanna smirked

it wasn't a negotiation

"Find what?" Scroop asked

and Asher wondered the same thing

"The killer instinct we're given. We can't help that it's a part of us, and it's the side of him I want to fight. Not this weakling." With that Leanna dissappeared

and Scroop and Asher realized that she'd been taking it easy and toying with him the whole time.

9999999999999

That night on the ship Scroop rubbed his temples again. He kept reliving Asher's 'must destroy' freakout and had no intention of ever seeing him like that again. But if Asher didn't find a way to go back to that he'd be killed. Of course, she'd have to find them first. He could get the treasure another time. So Scroop decided to sail the ship as far away from the planet as possible.


	19. not understanding

Diclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just Asher

Scroop wracked his brain trying to think up a solution to their problem. There was still the bunny problem, of course, but much more pressing was the matter with Leanna. That girl's head just wasn't screwed on right. Which was usually something Scroop could appreciate, except in this case where he clearly stood no chance against her. Not to mention Asher had been bugging him to tell what she meant by all that 'killer instinct' stuff non stop. Scroop tried pleading ignorance, but Asher had gotten pretty good at telling when he was lying.

"Okay, Leanna said we'd be seeing her again, so I'll just ask her to explain more clearly when we do." Asher reasoned, giving up on Scroop telling him

"I forbid you from going near her, Asher!" Scroop snapped

"Why? She was fun to play with."

"Play? Play! You think of all of this as a game?!" Scroop practically choked on his own words

Clearly not picking up on Scroop's growing agitation Asher nodded and told him,

"Yep."

"Darn it you stupid brat, don't you understand that you could've been killed!" Scroop yelled

and had to forcibly remind himself that trying knocking Asher across the deck wouldn't work.

"Won't I just heal like I do from everything else?" Asher looked genuinely confused

Scroop gave him a weird look. Okay, so he didn't understand.

"Death is somewhat different, Asher." Scroop told him

Before Asher could say anything else Scroop gave him a few chores to do. Then the arachnid went back to fighting off the headache he was getting from thinking so hard. He could always use Asher to help him find Tesh Ra in order to deal with the little fluff monster and try to distract Leanna by sacrificing Asher. That plan was doomed to fail for several reasons. Not that it mattered. Scroop refused to even consider any plan that would endanger Asher. He could just give up on the treasure and hope that Leanna would forget about them, yet pride wouldn't allow him to do that.

It looked like they were just going to have to continue the search for Tesh Ra and hope that he could help in some way.

9999999999

A/N: I know it was short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer


	20. Time's up

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just my O.C's

Scroop couldn't believe his incredible luck. Standing just a revolver blast away was the man he'd been looking for. The arachnid crept up behind him to prevent any escape attempt. Tesh Ra turned around to find Scroop towering over him.

"Come." Scroop ordered

and led Tesh Ra to his ship.

When they got to the ship Asher swung his body so he was hanging upside down from the mast and gave Tesh Ra a cheerful wave. Tesh didn't turn to look at him, but glared out of the corner of his eyes at him. Asher felt confused and wondered what Tesh Ra could possibly have against him.

"What do you know about a girl named Leanna?" Scroop got right to the point

"Well, she was our human test subject for-"

"I know that already! I want to know if she has any weaknesses and what they are!" Scroop interrupted with clear impatience

"Maybe we could just talk to her?" Asher suggested

She had called herself his big sister after all and siblings were supposed to look out for each other, weren't they? Scroop had to take several deep breaths reminding himself that Asher had never needed to understand the severity of this kind of situation before.

"Asher, we're talking about someone who has telekinesis. You're strong, yet unlike her you have no mental abilities whatsoever. And I mean whatsoever."

Tesh snickered a little causing Scroop to turn his attention back towards him.

"It's really not telekinesis, it's water."

At the expression on Asher and Scroop's faces Tesh Ra decided to give more of an explanation.

"She compresses the water in the air around an object and then moves the water molecules in order to move the object, even her own body. Leanna's unique water talents are also how she's able to suddenly disappear. But that's a very long scientific explanation." Tesh told them

"Wait, she uses water?!" Scroop suddenly had an idea

If her powers depended on water all he had to do was find a place devoid of any water. True, in close range hand to hand combat she was about as good as Asher, except that wouldn't matter much if they could get rid of her powers since the he was also able to fight at medium range and possibly long range. Although Scroop had never seen Asher fight at long range, he was just going off of an assumption.

"Where's the closest planet without water?"

999999999

Leanna was aware that it had been slightly over a week. She was usually very punctual and hated breaking her promises. Few as they were. The only reason she was giving Asher more time was because Scroop thought he could escape from her with him. It was pitiful and Leanna saw an opportunity to have some fun with them by pretending it was working. Now her patience was running thin and she was ready to pay them another visit. Leanna couldn't help allowing herself a smile.

999999999

They had made it. It felt like ever sense he'd met Asher miracles never ceased. Scroop might've started wondering if the kid was good luck if it weren't for the fact that he'd also gotten nearly blown up a lot more since they met.

"Hey."

They turned around to see Leanna and felt no surprise. She folded her arms.

"When someone greets you it's polite to say hello back. And stop slouching, Asher. You look like a common hooligan." Leanna firmly scolded

Asher immediately straightened up.

Leanna placed one hand on her hip and quirked her eyebrow.

"What are you looking so smug for?" She asked Scroop

"Haven't you noticed? There's no water here at all." Scroop's mouth felt completely dry and he an odd sense of fatigue.

If only his discomfort wasn't necessary to take down Leanna. Instead of looking scared or upset Leanna appeared to be amused and Scroop began to worry.

"You've done your homework. You just didn't count on me adding a tiny variable to your equation."

"W-what?" Scroop blamed his stutter on his dry throat.

Leanna pulled a bag out of her pocket and gave it a little shake.

"Guess what I've got in here."

At hearing the swishing sound coming from inside it neither Scroop or Asher had to guess.

"Darn." Scroop growled.

"Now let's see if Asher's found that killer instinct yet."


	21. questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just my O.C's

Leanna gazed at Asher as though sizing him up. Both got in a stance, but neither moved. Scroop wondered what they were both waiting for. Why wasn't Leanna attacking? Then quicker than a flash they ran at each other and began to battle. Scroop couldn't keep up with their swift, agile movements. Finally Leanna and Asher broke apart with scrapes and bruises. But their injuries were so small they healed almost immediately. Somehow, Scroop got the feeling that he'd be out here all day. Asher rushed at Leanna and threw a blast at her. She easily dodged and aimed a blast of her own at him. It hit, but didn't do much damage. Why? Scroop wondered. He was sure it would have.

Then he saw her taking deep, steady breaths and saw that she had less water than before. Of course. If he was affected this much he could only imagine what it was like for her who depended on water. No way was she going to stray too far from it.

"Okay, this isn't my ideal battle ground. But you can't stay up here, forever." Leanna pointed out.

Scroop didn't bother to hide the growl in his throat.

"Asher, take her down!" He snapped angrily

"Leanna, what were you talking about earlier, when you were talking about all that 'killer instinct' stuff?" Asher asked curiously, ignoring Scroop

She frowned

"Look, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, so let me be perfectly clear. Whatever reason you have for locking it away,"

"He didn't lock it away." Scroop snapped so suddenly they both stopped to stare at him "It was wiped out of Asher. He doesn't even remember anything about it."

Scroop tried to block out the look on Asher's face.

There was a long pause before Leanna finally spoke.

"I see. Dissapointing, although it does explain a lot." She sighed, mulling over what to do in her head.

Without another word of explanation she left. That's when Scroop noticed that Asher was gone, too.

9999999

Scroop quickly rushed back to the ship and tried to make himself appear casual, unconcerned.

"You knew what she was talking about all along. What did I do that was so awful?" Asher asked, clearly not about to fall for Scroop pleading ignorance again.

Scroop wasn't sure how to tell Asher and quite frankly he didn't want to.

"If it was something you should know I'd tell you."

"I say that it is something I should know." Asher argued

"It isn't your place to question me, boy." Scroop growled

which was wasted on Asher

"Fine then, I'll just ask Tesh. I'm sure he'll know." Asher reasoned

"No."

"It's not up to you." Asher snapped

and Scroop was thrown aback.

"It's late, go get some sleep. I'll think of a way to explain it by morning." Scroop told him

Asher looked hesitant, yet did as he was told. Leaving Scroop to worry over what he was going to tell the kid.


	22. sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just my o.c's

Scroop stared up at the stars trying to think of what to say. He could tell Asher the kid had erased his own memory, so it was probably best not to bring it back up. But that wouldn't rid Asher of his curiousity. If he told though Asher might go back to his old self. Sure, Asher had come to his senses the first time it happened, yet if Tesh Ra somehow found out about it happening again he'd make sure that the kid was permenately taken away from Scroop. No matter what he seemed to be at a dead end.

**BOOOMMM!!!**

A loud explosion rocked the side of the ship and Scroop ran towards its source. Asher would be so dead if anything had happened to his ship! The lower side of the ship was a wreck. Through the smoke and debris Scroop saw a familiar and unwelcome figure. Then she was gone and Scroop ran towards where she'd been in a panic.

"Asher! Answer me, you stupid brat!" Scroop called as he searched

he heard a groan and saw Asher sitting in the corner. Asher looked worn down, but there was barely a scratch on him.

"Leanna used her waternesis on me." he whinned

"Get up." Scroop commanded

"I can't." Asher replied

"Look, I need help repairing all this damage." Scroop snapped

"No, I really can't. It hurts too much. Like, ten times worse than my arm did while it was healing. I think it's because I just healed way too fast."

Scroop stopped for a moment, then thought of something else to ask.

"Why didn't Leanna kill you?"

"She said she reserves the right to, yet until she does I'm technically still her little brother. And apparently sisterly responsibility includes pointing out how weak I am compared to her."

Scroop wished that he could strangle Leanna.

"What's wrong?" Asher blinked at the arachnid curiously

all this was very confusing to him. Scroop quickly covered it up.

"What's wrong?! Just look at the damage she caused my ship!"

"Leanna said that it was an immprovement to 'this filthy stinkworm hole'. Apparently we haven't cleaned it enough." Asher told him

Scroop just snarled. How he was going to repair this amount of damage was beyond him.

"By the way, she said that she'd take care of the bunny of doom."

That gave Scroop an idea.

"Get some rest, despite this incident things just might be looking up."


End file.
